


Dancing with...her?

by lovbot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Tried, It Sucks, M/M, angsty, i hope you like it though, it isnt my best but i tried, prompt from china, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: This sucks but i tried, i struggle writing angst bc i am a complete softy but i tried, China told me to write it so i hope it is what you hoped for China! :')





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but i tried, i struggle writing angst bc i am a complete softy but i tried, China told me to write it so i hope it is what you hoped for China! :')

Baekhyun smoothed out his tux jacket for the tenth time, he was nervous. "Baekhyun are you sure you will be alright? You don't want me to drive you?" Baekhyun's mom had asked for the nth time. Baekhyun declined again saying he could drive himself. His mother had already taken so many pictures of 'her handsome boy' but Baekhyun didn't mind, he knew it made his mother happy.

All Baekhyun cared about was seeing Chanyeol, his boyfriend who had been away training to become an idol, he had been but in a mixed gender group that without debuting was already doing so well. They'd released one song, a song that Baekhyun had heard rough copies of so many times, Chanyeol had a hand in helping the production, it wouldn't be the same if he hadn't, he's too good at that not to be. They're already well known and well liked, the school being happy of their student for achieving such high achievements. But Baekhyun wasn't scared, they say idol life kills love but Baekhyun knew whatever Chanyeol did that he loved him, they'd friends since they were four and in a relationship since they were fifteen. Baekhyun had missed his boyfriend's hands on him, his rasp morning voice, his soft strumming of a guitar and mumbling of lyrics, Baekhyun missed conversing with his boyfriend, their contact nowadays was normally a quick call every few days to say they love and miss each other. Baekhyun couldn't be happier that his boyfriend was chasing his dreams, Baekhyun was happy his boyfriend was happy, he couldn't feel more proud of him.

 So Baekhyun drove to his school with excitement coursing through him. Baekhyun isn't worried about their relationship getting out to the media, the school they attend is a very private school and many people have some form of popular relative so everyone is asked to keep other students lives private and if they do not they're asked to leave and their spot is given to someone on the waiting list. Baekhyun only made it to the school due to his father owning a semi-large company and know the dean of the school.

Baekhyun bounced his way into their school hall where prom was being held, they really went all out, huge decorations and sculptures littered the room, a band playing great songs and an arrangement of foods and drinks being served by waiters, strictly no alcohol, however.

Baekhyun sat at his assigned table, Chanyeol and him agreed to meet there because Chanyeol knew he wouldn't make it time and wanted Baekhyun to still enjoy what he couldn't be there for. His other friends were around, dancing with their dates or talking to each other but Baekhyun couldn't settle himself enough to be social, his heart thumped in his chest and he could feel his blood pulsing in excitement.

Their senior prom, they graduated only three days prior, Chanyeol not being able to make the ceremony but he was till appreciated by the speakers of course. Baekhyun had no clue where he was going to go with his life, he had an interest in criminology and had done well in his legal and science classes so he had enrolled in a rather interesting two courses at the university he had gotten into. But Baekhyun couldn't think of that right now, his heart jumped every time a shadow appeared at the door, every time a new person would walk in, waiting for it to be Chanyeol, Baekhyun couldn't help but bounce his knee, all his friends picked up on his jitters and assured him he would show up soon.

And he did.

Park Chanyeol walked through those hall doors clung in a tux, all black with a white undershirt and black bow tie, just like Baekhyun's, _matching._

But what wasn't quite matching with Baekhyun was a slim girl dressed in a beautiful dress clung to his arm.

Baekhyun recognized as Chanyeol's group mate. She had her arm wrapped in Chanyeol and Chanyeol was smiling hugely, happily... he looked good. But Baekhyun broke he ran, he ran behind and through all the tables until he reached the bathrooms and dived right in time to throw up into the toilet bowl, hot tears fell from his eyes onto the floor. His nerves had built up and came crashing down and out all in those thirty seconds. His body racked with sobs, his phone was going crazy in his tux pocket but Baekhyun just wiped his mouth clean and sat on the closed toilet seat, crying.

 

Baekhyun had missed his boyfriend, Baekhyun missed the feeling of having someone who he felt complete with, completely comfortable and completely himself. Baekhyun missed stolen kisses and warm intertwined hands. He missed the steady breathing of his boyfriend while wrapped in his arms, he missed the mumbling and the stumbling of the clumsy boy. He missed watching Chanyeol's big ears go bright red when Baekhyun got too close or said something that Chanyeol always took the wrong way, he missed the feathering touches here and there with no purpose or ulterior motive behind them, just touches to be close, to remind each other they were there. But most of all Baekhyun missed feeling loved, he knew Chanyeol loved him but the physical affection was Baekhyun's favorite, hugs, and cuddles and cute kisses, hot make-out sessions, tracing the outline of Chanyeol's body and tucking his head into Chanyeol's neck. The simple things, he missed affection, you could call him an affection whore of sorts.

 

Baekhyun pulled his phone out finally once his hiccuping sobs stopped.

 

_**OS:** Dick move._

_**KJ:** Real dick move, Chanyeol._

_**BABY <3:** Where is he!?!_

_**OS:** hopefully gone, you really messed up._

_**KJ:** he's been so excited how could you do this????!!_

_**BABY <3:** Guys! Let me explain!_

**_*OS LEFT THE CONVERSATION*_ **

_**KJ:** I'm disappointed in you, Chanyeol._

**_*KJ LEFT THE CONVERSATION*_ **

_**BABY <3:** Baek?_

 

He had three missed calls from each of them, four from Chanyeol and his phone continued to light up with more but Baekhyun could not even stomach the thought of talking to him right now, not when he hurt this much.

But he never got the chance to leave it just at that, Chanyeol burst into the bathroom, loud like always.

"I know you have to be in here I've been watching the door the entire time and you never left." Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol's booming voice as he got near the stall Baekhyun had locked himself in. A small knock coming at the door made Baekhyun's heart clench, his boyfr-.... Chanyeol was right outside the door. Baekhyun knew he couldn't escape so he unlocked the door and walked out with his head held high, although his puffy and red face was a clear indication that he had obviously been upset. Chanyeol's arm came to grab and Baekhyun, tight. "Yeol! _Ow!_ " Baekhyun groaned. "Please let me-" Chanyeol tried but Baekhyun just started crying again, "You really messed up, I don't want to hear it, I'm so tired of being without you but it looks like you couldn't care less. Please lose my number." Baekhyun sniffled and made his way out of the bathroom but before he could make his way out he was pushed against the door, before he could protest warm familiar lips pressed against his cold ones, arms came to rest on his hips, Baekhyun by habit kissed back and kissed back hungrily, hands roaming up Chanyeol's back, into his hair right before coming to his senses and pushing the man off of him.

" _No!_ You don't get to just kiss me and it all be okay!" Baekhyun shouted, fists clenched, he gave Chanyeol one more good shove before turning quickly and fleeing the scene, running back to his car and speeding his way out of the town, he needed to be away for a while, he called his mum and explained that he was okay but he might not be home for a few days, he needed some time to breathe and she was perfectly fine with it, informing Baekhyun that Sehun and Jongin had already been to see her, she told him to use his credit card for once so she knew he was at least staying somewhere relatively safe, he agreed and thanked his mum for understanding.

 

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Baekhyun this is Chaeyoung, the girl Chanyeol showed up with at the prom the other day, I would appreciate it if we could meet up or talk, please get back to me as soon as possible.

 

It took Baekhyun three days, two days of reading the message, wondering, questioning and finally anger, he wanted to go and give the girl a piece of his mind, so he replied and here he was now standing outside a small cafe in the middle of the city but he was now nervous, his palms were clammy and his hair was starting to cling to his head with sweat. He had no idea why he agreed to this, he wanted someone to blame he guesses.

He can see her, sitting there, beautiful and simplistically stunning doing nothing but stirring a tea on the table in front of her. Baekhyun swallows his pride and walks through the cafe, clearing his throat as he reaches the table, Chaeyoung's eyes go wide and she instantly stands up to bow. "Baekhyun, you really _are_ handsome like Chanyeol said." She smiled and motioned for Baekhyun to sit down. "I really hope you don't see me as a threat, I would really like the two of us to be friends." Baekhyun gaped at the girl. "You _stole_ my boyfriend." Baekhyun scoffed in disbelief. "No, _no_ , please let me explain, but before that would you like to order a drink?" Chaeyoung motioned over the waitress before Baekhyun could speak up.

 

 

The two spoke for nearly an hour and it ended with Chaeyoung bowing her head apologetically after explaining everything. “Really I hope you two can work this out and I am sincerely sorry, I was hoping you and I could actually get along.” Baekhyun hated himself for overreacting, for hating the sweet girl standing it front of him but mostly Baekhyun was embarrassed. He really should have let Chanyeol explain. Baekhyun had messed up big time. If he didn’t overreact everything really could have been okay but emotions were already high and Baekhyun just snapped, maybe he was just waiting for an excuse to cause a scene with Chanyeol, maybe he was being selfish so Chanyeol would pay him more attention, deep down Baekhyun had those thoughts run through his mind although all he did was trip over his own words and out of the café.

"I-I-I'm an idiot." Baekhyun mumbled. "Can you please let Chanyeol know that I would like to speak to him, I have to go?" Baekhyun threw down some money and rushed out, his breathing was unsteady and he felt sick, he had really messed up, if only he had let Chanyeol explain, Chanyeol probably hated him by now.

 

Baekhyun sat on the hood of his car, he hadn’t gone home just yet even though he had driven back to the small town, and he didn’t think he could face the embarrassment, Chanyeol had probably already told his friends, they would think he overreacted and that would be the end of it. What he really didn’t expect was for another car to pull up, the lookout he was currently hiding out at wasn’t very well known, Baekhyun expected only maybe ten people in his grade to even know about it let alone come there. What was even more surprising was when his huge lanky boyfriend stepped out of the car. “I hate you.” He laughed as he made his way over, sitting on the hood beside Baekhyun, but Baekhyun only became shy and embarrassed, moving slightly away from him. “You know… I am sorry, you-“ Chanyeol started, the tone of his voice nearly broke Baekhyun, it was horse and not at all smooth like it normally was, it sounded like that one time Baekhyun and Chanyeol had a huge argument and split for a week but eventually Chanyeol came back, a sobbing mess, That’s what Chanyeol sounded like now, like he had been crying. “ _Yeol_ …” Baekhyun sniffled, finally looking towards Chanyeol. “Chaeyoung… she uh… she explained everything, how they thought it would be publicity for the group, with all the dating rumors within the group they thought it would bring you all some more exposure and how they took all your phones and-and-“ Baekhyun sniffled again. Chanyeol wanted to comfort his small boyfriend that was curled in on himself but he knew Baekhyun needed to say this, for himself. “I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t let you explain and I ran away but I couldn’t help but jump to conclusions and my head made up all these scenarios and I thought you had been caught up with her and-and I just… I am really sorry and…” Baekhyun's hands moved to fiddle with his hoodie strings. “I understand if you want to break up w-with me.” Baekhyun's voice quivered and Chanyeol just about pinned him to the hood of the car. “No, _no! **Never.**_ ” Chanyeol laughed, although his face held the most serious expression, he had really meant it. “Yeol.” Baekhyun's arms came to wrap around Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol fell against Baekhyun but Baekhyun wouldn’t let go, exclaiming for Chanyeol not to let go either. “Baek, please.” Chanyeol laughed after a few minutes, the two of them sitting up. “Come ‘ere.” Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's hand and pulled him from the hood before hoisting him up, Baekhyun's legs coming to wrap around Chanyeol's middle and Baekhyun continued to hug his boyfriend while Chanyeol turned and leaned against the car hood. “You know… I meant it.” Chanyeol muttered into Baekhyun's neck. “Hmm?” Baekhyun questioned after sniffling. “Never, I don’t ever want to leave you, I mean…” Chanyeol sighed and Baekhyun pulled back so he could look at Chanyeol, his hands came up to rest on his cheeks. Chanyeol’s face had thinned since he left, his eyes had grown more tired and his skin had cleared up, Baekhyun even realised that the boy had lost his cute puppy fat, not enough to be alarming but enough so Baekhyun could no longer rest his head on Chanyeol’s soft tummy and it feels just like a pillow. “I love you, in person _or_ through the phone.” Chanyeol spoke quietly. “I’m sorry that’s the way-“ Chanyeol started before Baekhyun shushed him. “Not now, I’ve only just got you back can we please not speak about you not being here again.” Baekhyun rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s and sighed. “Baekhy-“ Chanyeol tried to start again but Baekhyun cut him off by pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s softly before pulling away. It was silent before Chanyeol tried to speak again. Once again Baekhyun cut him off with a kiss, each getting deeper until there was no in between of Chanyeol trying to speak. 

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol laughed, intertwining their fingers. “Come back home with me, follow me back in your car. One more night please, stay one night.” Baekhyun begged. “When you wake up I won’t be there.” Chanyeol whispered, he would have to leave at the ass crack of dawn to make it back to the city for training. Baekhyun sniffled again and rested his head in Chanyeol’s chest. “When is your next break?” Baekhyun muttered, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. “After our official debut in three months.” Chanyeol mumbled, Baekhyun’s heart dropped. “I promise I’ll keep in contact baby, okay.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by his arms and shook him, almost angry. “I’m going to make this work Baekhyun so help it if I only get to see you through a screen for a while, I promise you I will visit when I can and I call and Skype and everything, I won’t _ever_ leave you.” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun to his chest and kissed his head. “I love you so much, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled. “I love you too Yeolie.” Baekhyun muttered and the two soon split ways.

 

“Baekhyun! You’re back!” Baekhyun’s mom hugged him slightly longer than usual and his father actually showed some affection, squeezing his shoulder. “Yeah, everything’s okay now.” Baekhyun’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and his mother realised that. "Well your father and I actually have something for you, we were going to give it to you after prom but… yeah.” She rattled off before giving Baekhyun a letter. “What’s this?!” Baekhyun asked reading the letter in shock. “Your father spoke with their dean and after realising their mistake they decided to accept you this time.” Baekhyun's mother smiled after Baekhyun started laughing. “I’m…” Baekhyun composed himself before bowing in thanks, to his father especially. “That isn’t all however.” Baekhyun's father actually smiled. “Your father and I looked into it.” Baekhyun mother pulled out keys from behind her back. “It’s only around the corner from him.” Baekhyun’s mother got excited for her son and jumped slightly in joy. Baekhyun looked towards his mother and then back at his dad, they were both nodding a smiling. “Your bags are packed upstairs, we’ve already stocked the apartment however we do expect you to get a job and buy your own food and even maybe pay some rent once in a while but other than that you are all set to leave in the morning, first spend your last night with us.” Baekhyun's mother hugged her son to her side.

 

Baekhyun spent the entire five hour drive to the city imagining things in his head. Things he had missed, wearing Chanyeol’s huge clothes around just because they smelt like him and it always made Chanyeol either laugh or smile with the most beautiful look in his eyes, the cuddles while watching movies or tv shows that nearly always ended up with them barely watching and just taking each other in, like baekhyun loved to trace the small lines on chanyeols hands and Chanyeol loved squeezing different soft spots of Baekhyuns and watching him squirm, Baekhyun helping Chanyeol cook, Baekhyun baking purely because he knew Chanyeol loved seeing him in the stupid apron he had bought him nearly three years ago now, or the way the two of them fall in complete routine and pattern around each other and Baekhyun was especially excited about having his boyfriend around, even if he was busy Baekhyun wasn’t now five hours away, he was only just around the corner and he knew his boyfriend would be spending his nights with Baekhyun whenever he could, which at the moment while they had no schedule except training would be quite often. Baekhyun could barely keep his excitement contained.

Baekhyun hadn’t even gone up to the apartment yet before he parked in his buildings garage and ran to the entertainment building, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed access so he texted Chanyeol.

 

_There is a delivery waiting for you outside._

_**BABY <3:** What could you have possibly sent in this time, it hasn’t even been twenty four hours._

Baekhyun laughed before replying

_Just go and look, please. I know you will like it, promise._

Baekhyun waited anxiously before he could see movement through the blocked out door, soon it was flying open and Chanyeol looked around before he made eye contact with Baekhyun standing across the street, his jaw nearly dropped before he ran across the street. “What _are_ you doing?!” Chanyeol laughed before swinging his boyfriend around. Before Baekhyun could speak Chanyeol kissed him, hard. “You are starting university soon shouldn’t you be home preparing and packing?!” Chanyeol muttered. “I am home.” Baekhyun laughed, knowing Chanyeol would love him being cheese-y. “Ew, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol spoke but the blush running up his cheeks and down his neck said otherwise. “No, seriously.” Baekhyun smiled huge, that smile he gets where his eyes crinkle and you can see all his teeth, Chanyeol’s favourite. “What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly serious. “My apartment is around the corner and the university is three blocks over Yeol…” Baekhyun smiled, jumping slightly just like his mother had the night before, he just really couldn’t contain his excitement. “You… but you didn’t get in…” Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was in denial. Baekhyun just pulled the letter from his pocket and let Chanyeol read it. Chanyeol dropped in in excitement before gripping Baekhyun and hoisting him up, jumping up and down screaming, “ _You’re home! You’re home! You’re home!_ ” Baekhyun kissed him hard to shut him up.

 “I love you, I told you it would work out.” Chanyeol smiled, kissing his boyfriend again. “I have to go back inside but-“ Chanyeol started to speak again before Baekhyun cut him off. “Wait! Wait!” Baekhyun pulled two key chains from his pocket. “Uh…” Baekhyun scratched his head. “Mom… she _uh_ … she got you a set if you wante-“ Baekhyun tripped over his words. “I’d love it.” Chanyeol cut him off. “Well its settled then, I’ll see you at home tonight.” Chanyeol nodded grabbing Baekhyun’s face, kissing him hard again. “Just to last me till tonight.” He winked, walking backwards to the building so he could wave to Baekhyun the entire time.

 

Chanyeol was home later than expected, Baekhyun had curled up on the lounge, phone in hand, Chanyeol took the phone to put away before he realised there were messages mentioning him and he couldn’t help but read them.

_**KJ:** I hope he knows how lucky he is_

_**OS:** Chanyeol, if you ever see these we will kick you if you hurt him again._

_Guys stop, he won’t, I’m pretty sure he is stuck with me now anyways_

_**KJ:** Yeah while you leave me here with frickin Sehun, how could you_

_**OS:** Hey! You love me!_

_**KJ:** Not as much as Baekhyun and Chanyeol #OTP_

_Shut up, dorks. I’m going to go now, Chanyeol should be home soon and unlike you two I actually love and want to spend time with my boyfriend, night!_

 

Baekhyun stirred slightly on the lounge as Chanyeol picked him up, searching for the bedroom and thanking the lord it wasn’t a single bed when he eventually found the room.

“Yeah, you are stuck with me.” Chanyeol muttered as he kissed Baekhyuns head, waking the man. “Yeol, I love you.” Baekhyun muttered in his half asleep state. “I love you more. Dork.” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun muttered a “I don’t think so.” Before falling back asleep.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I do.” Chanyeol spoke softly to himself while feeling for the ring box sitting in his back pocket. “Yep, I _definitely_ do.”


End file.
